Une aide ultime
by Ncisdu61
Summary: Après une tentative de suicide de Tony. Son meilleur ami le force à venir chez lui à Hawaï. Tony / Steve Brad / Peter ( Chapitre 1 modifier)
1. Chapter 1

Les personnages du N.C.I.S et Hawaii 5-0 ne m'appartiennent à leur créateur

_**Fics déconseillés pour ce qui aime par :**_

-Une histoire d'amour entre deux hommes.

-Pour les grand fan de Mcgee, Ziva et Gibbs et Abby ( Si vous ne supporter pas qui ont le mauvais rôle)

-Si vous n'aimez pas les histoires avec des fautes orthographe ( j'ai corriger le maximum) pour pouvez faire marche arrière pour

Les autres je vous souhaite une très bonne lecture

_**Une aide ultime**_

L'agent spécial Anthony Dinozzo gara sa voiture dans le parking du N.C.I.S et arrêtât le contact de son moteur. Il soupira, car c'était le début d'une longue journée. Une journée en enfer, il ne voulait pas il allait, car il n'en avait marre du N.C.I.S. Pour exalter ce n'est pas à l'organisme lui-même, mais de ses coéquipiers et son patron. Ce qu'avant le fiasco de Jeanne, les considérer comme ses amies, mais surtout sa famille. Gibbs était le papa grinche mais qu'ils aimé et il nous protégeait. Tim le petit frère timide et Ziva la grande sœur. Abby sa petite Abby sa première amie au N.C.I.S était sa petite sœur, Tony aurait tout fait pour elle, même pour chacun des membres jusqu'à sacrifier sa vie. L'agent spécial Anthony Dinozzo en voulait en son équipe, mais surtout à lui-même. Pour avoir cru avoir enfin une famille ici, il s'était promis de ne plus se faire avoir et chaque fois il tombait dans le piège et cela lui fessait toujours autant mal mais, c'était fois c'était pire que tout ce qu'il avait connu avant. Il était fatigué, pas physiquement, mais émotionnellement et psychologiquement. Tony rêvé que tout redeviens comme avant. Quand Kate était encore là, mais cela était impossible son amie était plus et cela était définitif. L'italien pris son courage a deux mains est sortie de sa voiture et la ferma à clé il se dirigea vais l'ascenseur et stoppa devant celui-ci. Ses yeux pivotât des escaliers à l'ascenseur et un dilemme s'offrait à lui. S'il prenait ce dernier il arriverait plus vite à son étage et ferait plus vite face à ses coéquipiers, mais avec l'escalier il gagnerer quelques minutes de répit. Tony se mit à rire de lui-même de n'était pas un rire joyeux, mais remplir de colère de tristesse, car il se trouvait pathétique d'en arriver jusque là. Prenant la direction des escaliers, il les montât lentement très lentement. L'agent spécial avait l'ingression que ses jambes pesaient des tonnes. Son vendre lui fessait mal son coeur ce sérier et accélérer à l'approche de sa destination. Sa gorge ce nué et ses yeux lui piquer tout ce qu'il voulait faire était de partir en courent et ne plus jamais revenir. Malgré tout il ne finit pas arrivé. Posant sa main sur la poignée de la porte il ferma les yeux et auto-encouragée :

_**-Aller les Dinozzo sont des hommes forts et ne craquent pas dans toutes les situations. Tu peux le faire.**_

Il n'arriva même pas à se croire lui-même, mais fini pas entré s'approchant doucement de l'enclot Tony pouvait entendre Ziva et le bleu rire et parlait entre eux.

_**-Ziva peu tu refaires ton imitation. Demande Mcgee**_

_**-Dinozzo ici c'est la place des adultes et sérieux et s'il tu ne changes pas comportement dit-ci demain tu pourras pointer au chômage est que c'est clair agent spécial Dinozzo**_

Ziva et Mcgee partait dans un fou rire sans se rendre compte que le collègue les écoutaient.

_**-J'avoue que c'était drôle et la tête de Tony quand Gibbs lui a dit je n'aurai pas voulu le loupé pour rien au monde. Déclara Ziva et rajoutât. Le patron n'a pas tort et s'il peut le viré ça serait mon Noël et mon anniversaire en même temps. **_

_**-Même si j'adore tes paroles cela n'arriva pas aussitôt. Dinozzo et stupide et tout ici le savent, mais pas assez con pour enfreindre le protocole. Répond Mcgee**_

Le dit Tony avait penché sa tête contre la paroi et les larmes coulées sur son vissage tellement figé par ce qui venait d'entendre. Il ne fessait aucune tentative pour les arrêter. Toujours inconscient que leur l'ami les écoutes Mcgee et Ziva continuât leur discussion.

_**-Je me suis toujours demandé comment était l'enfance de Tony est surtout comment ses parents ont pu le supporter. Se questionna Ziva a voix haute**_

_**-Imagine de l'avoir comme enfant je pense que je me suicide. Rigolait Mcgee**_

S'ils connaissaient l'enfance de Tony, ils auraient honte de leur propos. L'agent spécial Dinozzo était de plus en plus mal. Il ne tenait plus sur ses jambes et avait glissé au sol fermant ses yeux. Il espérait faire un cauchemar. Tony ne s'était pas rendu compte qu'une autre personne se trouvait derrière lui. Cet inconnu lui posa sa main sur l'épaule de l'italien pour essayer de le soutenir et lui dire qu'il n'était pas seul. L'agent spécial de son côté avait senti de contact, il espérait que c'est son mentor, mais il savait au fond de lui que ce n'était pas lui. La main en question était plus espèce que celle de Gibbs. Tony se retourna pour faire face à un autre agent de terrain au nom de Balboa. Ce dernier fait signe à Tony de le suivre, mais celui-ci secoua la tête de gauche à droite pour lui dire non. Balboa ne bougea pas est resté avec son ami pour écouter les deux autres agent qui ignorait toujours que Tony les écoutes. Il venait juste de finir de rire de leur dernière blague et continua sur l'enfance de Tony. Et Mcgee pris la parole en premier.

_**-Pas dur a imaginé, il devait avoir ce qu'il voulait quand il voulait. Lui n'a pas eu besoin de travailler pour enter dans l'université. Le nom Dinozzo aide à ouvrit les portes sans aucune compétence.**_

_**-Je suis d'accord avec toi, mais pour Gibbs pourquoi la -t-il embaucher. Questionna Ziva**_

_**-Qui a dit que c'est Gibbs qui lui a offert le poste. Après tout Tony n'a jamais voulu nous le dire. Á mon avis c'est le papa de Tony qui a tiré les ficelles pour satisfaire un autre caprice de son fils. Qu'il voulait jouer aux gentil et méchant.**_

Du côté de Tony, l'agent spécial Balboa ne laisse plus le choix à son ami de le suivre est Tony dans un état second ce laissa faire.

Aucun des groupes c'était aperçu qu'une autre personne avait suivie la discussion et vu la réaction de l'agent spécial Dinozzo. Cet homme en haut des marches fit demi-tour et retourna dans son bureau et demandât à sa secrétaire de ne pas être dérangé. Il devait réfléchir la situation qui allait trop loin et comme lui disait son épouse « mieux vaut prévenir que guérir » et cette femme était toujours de bon conseille.

L'agent spécial Balboa avait emmené Tony chez Ducky est quand les portes de l'autopsie s'ouvre il n'avait personne, car Ducky et Jimmy buvaient un thé dans le bureau. Le médecin légiste en chef entendu la porte. Il se leva pour aller voir qui était entrée. Il fut étonné de voir l'agent spécial Balboa soutenir Anthony. Il pensa immédiatement que Tony était blésé physiquement.

_**-Anthony mon garçon à-tu besoin de mon aide ?**_

Quand Ducky l'avait appelé Tony releva la tête et le médecin légiste pur percevoir dans les yeux de son jeune ami une tristesse si grande qu'il en restât sans voir. Jimmy de son côté était sorti du bureau quand il avait entendu le nom d'Anthony. L'assistant vu son ami et cru retournée plusieurs mois en arrière quand l'agent Gibbs était au Mexique. Ducky réagi enfin et aida l'agent Balboa à leur placer devant une de ses tables

_**-M. Palmer aurait vous d'obligeances d'aller nous procurer une couverture pour notre chère Anthony**_

_**-Oui docteur Malard**_

Jimmy disparut immédiatement dans le bureau et revient quelques secondes après avec l'objet demandaient. Ils interstellaires Tony sur la table et celui-ci se tourna le dos aux personnes présentes. Ducky fit signe de la tête en direction du bureau est l'agent Balboa et le suivi immédiatement avec Jimmy. Quand ses trois personnes entraient dans le bureau, une autre entra dans l'autopsie. Elle était furieuse Gibbs lui avait jamais crié dessus cela était réservé à Tony, mais par elle. C'était la chouchoute de boss-man.

En entrant elle vit immédiatement la personne qu'elle recherche et s'avança immédiatement dans sa direction sans se rendre compte que son ami n'allait pas bien. Abby était beaucoup trop occupé par ses petits problèmes. Se plantant en face de Tony et elle lui pointât un doigt accusateur dans sa direction et ce mi à lui dire.

_**-Je ne sais pas ce que tu as fait Tony. Je te conseille d'y remédier. Boss-Man est en colère et je sais que s'est de ta faute c'est toujours de ta faute. Il a crié contre moi Tony contre moi. Je te hais. Je pensais que tu serais mon ami. Je me suis visiblement trompé. **_

Sans laisser le temps à Tony de se défendre elle quittât l'autopsie. L'agent spécial Dinozzo en avait marre il ne contrôlait plus ses gestes quand sa main pris l'arme de son étui et la pointât sur sa tête. Son doigt allait appuyer sur la gâchette, mais une autre personne tira en premier dans sa main pour arrêter son geste. Tony hurla de douleur et tout ce bruit fit sorti Balboa du bureau ce dernier avait demandé à Ducky et Jimmy de rester en sécurité.

L'agent spécial Balboa est un agent hautement qualifié et analyser très vite la situation. Tony était assis sur la table sa main en sang et son arme de service sur le sol le directeur aussi avec son arme dans sa main au long de son corps. Avant que Balboa ne puisse s'exprimer, le directeur intervient.

_**-Aller immédiatement chercher le Docteur Malard et informe-le que l'agent Dinozzo a voulu atteindre à sa vie et pour le sauver j'ai du lui tiré dans sa main.**_

Ducky et Jimmy sortie du bureau et le premier prirent parole.

_**-Je suis ici M. le directeur.**_

Ducky pris tout ce qui avait besoin pour soigner Anthony et s'approcha de celui-ci, mais ce dernier sautât immédiatement de la table et se plaça à l'opposer des personnes présentes. Ducky essaya le rassuré.

_**-Anthony mon ami je suis ici pour te venir en aide.**_

Le dit Anthony n'écoutât pas et fixa les portes de sortie et courut dans la direction, mais fut vite stoppé par Leon Vance et Balboa. Chacun attrapait un bras et le coucha pas terre pour le mépriser. Tony ne souhaitait pas se laisser faire et se débattait jusqu'à Ducky lui injecte un calmant et ses gestes se stoppèrent et ses yeux se fermèrent. Les hommes dans la pièce soufflèrent à l'unisson. Tous les regards se posèrent sur l'agent spécial Dinozzo.

_**-Je vais devoir appeler l'hôpital et leur informé l'arrivée d'un nouveau patient**_

_**-NON. M. le directeur s'écria Jimmy qui fit sursauter tout le monde**_

_**-Je pourrais connaître vos raisons M. Palmer**_

_**-Si Tony il va cela ne l'aidera pas au contraire**_

_**-Je suis d'accord avec ce que M. Palmer vient d'infirmer M. le directeur. S'exprima Ducky.**_

_**-J'approuve aussi. Renchérir l'agent Balboa.**_

_**-Avec vous une autre idée. Bien sûr cette idée ne doit pas impliquer son équipe**_

_**-Tony n'a pas que son équipe pour compter sur eux il a nous.**_

_**-Vous avez raison M. Palmer, mais l'agent Dinozzo aura besoin d'une surveillance 24 h sur 24. Avec votre travail vous ne pourrait pas.**_

_**-Le directeur a raison M. Palmer renchéri Ducky.**_

_**-Je connais une personne qui pourra l'aider informât Jimmy**_

_**-Et qui sa ? Demandât les trois autres personnes d'une seule voix.**_

_**Hawaï**_

Dans une maison six personnes étayées présentent autour d'une table. Tout d'abord, l'agent spécial Steve McGarrett le propriétaire de la maison, à ses côtés droits se tenaient son collègue est meilleur ami Danny Williams. Gauche de Steve était Kono Kalakaua, la seule femme de l'équipe et de la soirée. Á ses côtés se trouver son cousin Chin Ho Kelly. Il avait deux autres personnes autour de la table, ils ne fessaient pas partie de l'équipe 5-0. C'était Peter Cooper et son mari Brad, il s'était les voisins de Steve depuis environ deux ans. À leur arrivée il s'était vite venu proche de leur voisin et son équipe par la suite. Toutes ces personnes se réunissent souvent autour d'une table. Ce soir Kono n'arrêtât pas de fixer Brad et Peter, elle se posait une question depuis que Steve les avait présentés et ce soir cette fameuse question franchit ses lèvres.

_**-Brad, Peter cela fait longtemps qu'on se connaît, pourtant vous nous n'avez jamais raconté comment vous avez finis ensemble.**_

Les deux concernés s'échangeaient un regard est Brad pris parole en premier.

_**-Cette histoire débute il a quatre ans. Je travaillais à l'hôpital de Bethesda, un matin je fis appeler pour intervenir au N. . Un agent aurait ouvert une enveloppe contenant une poudre blanche non identifiée**_

_**-Anthrax. demanda Steve en disant à voix haute ce que son équipe pensée.**_

_**-Non la peste. Répondu Brad.**_

_**Tous grimaciers à la réponse, mais surtout Peter s'était arrivé à son meilleur ami et petit frère du cœur. Il n'en fallut pas plus pour que l'équipe de 5-0 soit approchée aux lèvres de Brad**_

_**-Je vais faire court là j'ai vu l'agent spécial Anthony Dinozzo que je connus à la fac, mais que je n'avais pas reconnu immédiatement. Je vous rassure toute suite il a survécu à la peste. À l'hôpital il avait de nombreuses visites et dans cette nombreuse personne se trouvait Peter. Tony a vu immédiatement que j'étaie attirée par son meilleur ami et il m'avait posé la question. Au début bien sûr j'ai nié, mais je ne sais pas comment Tony a fait, mais il a fini part me fait avouer.**_

_**-Il a fait pareil de mon côté. Complétât Peter.**_

_**-Un soir Tony m'invitât à partager un repas chez lui. Commença Bras**_

_**-Il m'avait aussi invité. Fini Peter. de plus je n'étais pas au courant que Brad serait là. Brad ne savait pas non plus pour moi.**_

_**-Il vous a fait fougeons. demandât Kono**_.

_**-Oui et non répondu Brad. Je fus étonnée que Peter était là, mais ne fit rien voir sur mon vissage. La soirée ce passé super bien, on parlait de tout jusqu'au dessert.**_

Peter reprit la parole :

_**-Il emmena que deux assiettes et puits il disparaît dans le couloir. Il revient habillé de son blouson et un sac de voyage et se lâcha « enfaîte Peter, Brad a des sentiments pour toi...**_

_**-Je croyais que j'allai se tuer quand il la dit et après c'était un peu mieux quand il a fini sa phase en ajoutant « Brad rassures toi Peter m'a dit la même chose sur toi. Ce n'est pas tous les futurs amoureux, mais je vous laisse seul pour parler je vais aller dormir chez Abby. Ne faite par trop de bêtises dans mon appartement"**_

_**-Je trouve que vous avez de la chance de l'avoir comme ami. S'exprima Kono**_

_**-Je le sais et c'est plus qu'un ami. C'est notre petit frère. Informa Peter.**_

_**-Il est plus jeune que vous. Demandât Chin.**_

_**-Oui trois ans et Peter le connaît depuis la fac. Moi aussi, mais on n'était pas aussi proche.**_

Le portable de Peter sonna en fessant sursauter toutes les personnes. Steve lui indiqua sa chambre pour qu'il puisse avoir une discussion en privé.

Cinq minutes plus tard Peter ressort de la chambre blanche comme un linge. Tous les regards se tournèrent vers lui et Brad arriva toute suite à ses côtés. Peter glissa quelque chose dans l'oreille de son mari et celui-ci pris la même couleur de peau que Peter. L'équipe du 5-0 entendu rien à part quelques morts quand le ton monté comme_** « S'il ne veut pas Peter... « ... il viendra avec mon coup de pied au cul... » « Je viens avec toi Peter... » « Non demain tu as une opération importante et... » « ... tu oublies que c'est aussi mon ami... »**_ Les deux concernaient s'échanger un regard et Peter hochât la tête au médecin. S'excusant rapidement auprès de leur ami. Les deux maris partis chez eux préparaient leurs bagages. L'équipe du 5-0 ne savait pas trop ce qui sait passer, mais une chose était claire c'est que c'était grave et que leurs amis étaient inquiets. Il continua leur soirée, mais Peter et Brad ne sortaient pas de leur l'esprit.


	2. Chapter 2

Les personnages du N.C.I.S et Hawaii 5-0 ne m'appartiennent à leur créateur

**Fics déconseillés pour ce qui aime par :**

-Une histoire d'amour entre deux hommes.

-Pour les grand fan de Mcgee, Ziva et Gibbs et Abby ( Si vous ne supporter pas qui ont le mauvais rôle)

-Si vous n'aimez pas les histoires avec des fautes orthographe ( j'ai corriger le maximum) pour pouvez faire marche arrière pour

Les autres je vous souhaite une très bonne lecture

**Réponse aux reviews :**

_**Joker73 **_: Merci pour ton commentaire. Cela ma fait très plaisir. J'éspère que tu ne sera pas déçu pour le prochain chapitre.

_**elo **_: Merci pour ton commentaire. Je suis tout ta fait d'accord avec ce que tu a écrit

_**Moonyhp :**_ Merci pour ton commentaire

_**DiNozzo-Ncis**_:Merci pour ton commentaire. Je voie que tu est contente de voir Brad. Même si je le maît pas en couple avec Tony il aura toujours sa place dans mes fics Ncis.

_**Lunarddu61 **_: Merci pour ton commentaire. Je suis comme toi j'aime quand ils ont le mauvais rôle

Dans ce chapitre Gibbs aura vraiment le mauvais rôle ( ses fan son prévenu)

* * *

_**Chapitre 2**_

_**Maison du Docteur Malard. **_

L'agent spécial Anthony Dinozzo se trouver dans une des chambres d'amis de Ducky allonger sur le lit la tête dans l'oreiller pour étouffer le cri de désespoir est cachée les larmes qui coule abondamment de ses yeux. La raison pour laquelle il était dans cet état était est que l'agent spécial Leroy Jethro Gibbs très connu pour son deuxième B dans son nom de famille qui disait Bâtard venait de l'appeler. La seule fois où Gibbs parle autant c'est pour lui déclarer qu'il a était ça plus grande erreur et qui était virée de son équipe. Qui ne voulait pas de lâche et que s'il se n'était que pour attirer son attention il avait réussi, mais pas dans le bon sens. Personne dans l'équipe ne le pardonnera pas de se conduire comme ça

C'est qu'il est pire pour l'italien est que son mentor son père de cœur le déteste. Tony ne lui en voulais pas. Après-tout tout est de sa faute. Combien de catastrophe a-t-il provoquées au NCIS et d'autres endroits où il a travaillé. Trop nombreux pour qu'il puise les comptait. C'est normal que les gens en est marre de lui. Il n'était pas intelligent comme Mcgee. Ni talentueux comme Ziva ou Abby. Il n'était bon qu'à faire les clowns. L'italien pensé aussi que ça serait mieux s'il était mort. Il ne causerait plus de tort à personne et comme disait son père _**« tu es un gaspillage d'espace »**_. Il trouvait qui faisait fuir tout le monde a commencé par sa mère. Elle s'était suicidée quand il avait huit ans. Il beau dit à tout le monde qui avait une belle relation et qu'elle lui a transmis l'amour du piano, mais il se mentait à lui-même. Sa mère la femme qui le mis au monde ne sait jamais occuper de lui. Ou les rares fois qu'elle la fait c'était pour lui reprocher d'être naît où qu'il ressemble trop à son père et que la seule façon d'oublier était de boire. Après sa mort son père était par mieux.

À la fac il rencontrait des vrais amis. Certain plus que d'autres comme Peter. À cette époque son meilleur ami ce comporté plus comme son grand-frère qu'un ami. Il ne pourra pas nier qui avait adoré ça. Il se santer aimait et protéger pour la première fois de sa vie. Bien sûr la relation est restée la même, mais leurs différents métiers fessaient qui se voyait moins. Encore plus depuis que Peter avait déménagé à Hawaï avec Brad. En parlant de son ancien médecin Tony pensa que leur rencontre était parmi celles des plus belles qui avaient faite. Des fois l'italien pensée que Brad était un peu sadique surtout quand il se met en mode médecin.

Ils avaient fait de nombreuse rencontre entre Philadelphie, Baltimore avec Danny. Il s'était si complice jamais il aurai imaginée que ça finirait comme ça.

Au NCIS. Kate sa sœur celle qui est chiante mais qu'on aime de tout son cœur. Il se taquine beaucoup jusqu'à provoquer une bataille dans o_pen space_ , mais ils s'était toujours là l'un pour l'autre. Kate la soutenue. Il ne pouvait pas penser à sa défunte collègue sans panser à cette triste journée sur ce toit. Une question lui revenait toujours en tête _**« Pourquoi Ari Haswari ne l'avait pas choisi lui »**_. Tout aurait plus facile pour tout le monde.

Tony changea de pensée, car le passé était le passé et il qu'il ne peux rien faire pour le changer et pour cela il pensa à Ducky son grand-père spirituel. Doux gentil compréhensible et aussi avec un caractère bien trompé surtout quand il s'agit de la santé de d'Anthony. Il ne lui laissait rien passée jusqu'à allait vérifier ce qui mange.

Il avait aussi Jimmy le petit frère timide et un humour douteux, mais un ami fidèle.

Dorian Balboa, ils sont arrivés en même temps au NCIS. Il ne fessait pas parti de la même équipe, mais cela ne s'empêcher pas de bien s'entendre et de passer des moments ensemble en dehors du travail.

Il avait aussi Gibbs, Abby, Ziva et Mcgee, mais c'était dur de pensée à eux.

C'est pour cette raison qu'il pense que mourir serait une bonne idée. Il les aimés tellement qu'il ne voulait pas être un boulé dans leur vie. Il pourrait déménager, mais il savait que le scénario se répétera.

Il voulait mettre fin à ses jours là maintenant, mais comment le faire quand on est la sous-surveillance du célèbre médecin Donald Mallard. L'italien se disait à lui-même que l'expression _**« ce n'est pas à un vieux singe qu'on apprend à faire la grimace »**_ correspondait très bien à son ami Ducky. Ce dernier avait pensé a tout jusqu'à lui enlever la ceinture lassée et draps dans le lit.

_**Cuisine du Docteur Malard**_

Ducky était occupé à préparer un petit-déjeuner pour Tony, Jimmy ici présent et c'est futur invité. En pensant à eux le docteur Malard regardât l'heure et remarqua que le temps était vite passé. Il s'exclama à voix haute :

_**-M. Palmer vous devrez aller à l'aéroport pour chercher M. Couper et Bradley. Leur avion ne devrait pas tardez.**_

Jimmy regardât à son tour la montre et ce mi à parler d'une voix non assurée.

_**-Docteur Malard...vous...**_

_**-Parlez M. Palmer je ne vais pas vous manger. Oh cela me rappelle cette histoire qui sait passer en 1975 en Inde...oui je vous la raconterai une prochaine fois. Je vous écoute M palmer.**_

_**-Je voulais seulement vous faire remarquer que leur avion n'arrivait pas avant deux bonnes heures et qu'on est qu'à trente minutes de l'aéroport.**_

_**-M. Palmer permettez-moi de vous faire remarquer que depuis votre embauche au NCIS votre sens de l'orientation ne n'est pas amélioré.**_

Jimmy rougit au dires de son mentor et ne les commenta pas, mais rajoutât.

_**-J'y vais toute-suite Docteur Malard.**_

_**-Deux minutes M. Palmer rappelez-vous du chemin.**_

_**-Oui docteur Malard. Je sors de chez vous je vais à droite puis à gauche pour prendre la périphérie et je sors à la troisième sortie et je tombe directement à l'aéroport.**_

Ducky malgré ce que Jimmy avait donné le bon itinéraire était sûr que dans environ 45 minutes son assistant appellera pour Lui demander par où il faut aller, car il sera perdu.

_**-Très bien M. Palmer avez-vous le numéro de leur vol.**_

_**-Oui docteur Malard j'ai toutes les informations sont sur une feuille qui se trouve dans ma poche**_.

_**-Laissez-moi regarder ce que vous avez écrit.**_

Jimmy était déçu que son mentor ne lui face pas par confiance, mais ne dit rien et sorti la feuille demander. Ducky la regardait et commenta :

_**-Le numéro de vol et correcte, mais pas la porte d'arrivée ce n'est pas la A3, mais la B3.**_

_**-Ce n'est pas grave j'airai finit par les trouver de plus je connais l'apparence du docteur Pitt.**_

_**-Pas grave. Répétât le docteur Malard choqué. Laissez-moi-vous expliquer mon jeune ami que ces jeunes gents sont reçu hier un appel du directeur Vance. Il leur a informé qu'un ami très cher a leur cœur a fait une tentative de suicide et sans donner plus d'information. M. Cooper et Bradley ne sait pas pourquoi comment et quand ça s'est passé. Vous savez que le directeur Vance donne les minimums d'information au téléphone. Imaginez dans quel état ils doit se trouver. Alors, oui M. Palmer c'est grave on ne doit pas les faire attendre plus que c'est nécessaire.**_

Jimmy avait honte de ce qui avait dit quelques minutes plus tôt et s'excusa auprès de son mentor.

_**-Je suis désolé Docteur Malard je n'avais pas pensé à ça.**_

_**-Je l'avais remarqué M. Palmer. Passons. Vous devrez parti et moi je vais aller voir si le jeune Anthony a besoin de quelque chose.**_

_**-Une dernière chose docteur Malard.**_

_**-Oui M. Palmer**_

_**-Est-ce que Tony ignore toujours que ces amis son en route pour venir le chercher.**_

_**-Oui m Palmer.**_

_**-Vous comptez lui dire.**_

_**-Non M. Palmer est avant que vous puissiez me demander pourquoi. Je vous explique. Je ne sais pas qu'elle sera la réaction de notre ami, car des-fois les personnes on peur de faire face aux gens qui aiment quand il se sente faible et vu comment se trouve Anthony je préfère ne prendre aucun risque de plus je pense que c'est à M. Cooper et Bradley de lui informer des arrangements pris avec le directeur Vance.**_

Sur ces derniers mots du Docteur, Jimmy sortie de la maison. Tant à Ducky il monte à l'étage et arrive devant une des chambres il frappa à la porte. Une voix casée et morose lui-dit de rentrée. Le docteur entra et vu que son jeune ami avait pleuré. Ducky alla s'assoie sur le lit pour être à la hauteur de Tony.

_**-Comment te sens-tu Anthony.**_

Tony aurait voulu réponde que tout roule, mais cela serait inutile premièrement parce qu'il ne va vraiment pas bien. Deuxièmement c'était Ducky et on ne ment pas à Ducky. Troisièmement cela serait inutile surtout avec ce qu'il a fait hier. Il finit par répondre en disant la vérité, mais pas trop non plus.

_**-Non, mais j'irai mieux.**_

_**-Tu sais Anthony avouer que l'on ne va pas bien et un premier vers la guérison...**_

Tony ne voulait pas entendre ce que Ducky lui disait surtout quand il avait prononcé la dernière phrase.

_**-...je ne vais pas t'ennuyai avec mes discours. Je suis venu pour savoir si tu souhaitais partager un thé ou chocolats avec moi.**_

_**-Je voudrais bien un café si tu as bien sûr.**_

_**-J'ai du café, mais pour toi c'est très fortement déconseiller.**_

_**-Va pour un chocolat cela changera.**_

_**-Je te l'emmène ou tu descend avec moi.**_

_**-Je descends ça dégondera mes jambes.**_

La vraie raison est que Tony avait besoin d'aller en cuisine pour récupéré ce qui avait besoin pour mettre son plan en exécution.

Dans la cuisine, Ducky et Tony avait fini de boire leurs boissons et restât en silencieux jusqu'au téléphone de Ducky sonne. Ce dernier alla dans la pièce à côté ou se trouver le téléphone. C'était Jimmy qui demandait son chemin comme l'avait prédit le docteur avant le départ de son assistant. La conversation dura environ 15 minutes.

Quand l'aînée revient le plus jeune avait lavé la vaisselle et rangea. Ducky le remercia, Tony l'informa qui était fatigué et qui souhaité se reposait. Le docteur lui dit d'aller dormit et qui fera main de bruit possible pour ne pas le déranger. Le docteur remarquera pas que un de ses couteaux avait disparue.

_**Dan un avion **_

_**-Nous vous informe que nous arrivons bientôt à Washington que nous sous le 20 septembre. La température au sol est de 20°. Nous vous demandons de bien attachez votre ceinture et veuillez redresser votre siège et rangez votre tablette. Le personnel de la compagnie Air transat vous remercie de nous avoir choisi et vous souhaite un agréable séjour dans notre capital. **_

Un des passager de l'avion n'a pas écouté ce que le steward leur a dit. Il était plongé dans ces souvenirs. Son compagnon juste à côté de lui l'observa et s'inquiéter. Brad savait que les nouvelles de Tony lui ramener de très mauvais souvenir à son mari. Le médecin décidât de lui parler toute suite avant qui atterrisse, car après, il ne sait pas s'ils auront l'occasion d'être seul.

_**-Peter.**_

_**-Oui amour.**_

_**-Tu devrais mettre ta ceinture nous arrivons.**_

Peter fait ce que Brad lui a demandait et replongea dans ses pensées Brad lui posa une question assez délicate.

_**-Tu penses à Matthew.**_

_**-Ne me parle pas de lui. Dit Peter d'un ton cinglant.**_

Peter regretta aussitôt ses paroles. Le sujet de Matthew était très délicat et ne souhaite jamais en parler. Il avait d'autres raisons pour la raison de son état agressivité. Il était énervé pas seulement contre Tony, mais aussi contre lui-même. Il se demandait si son petit frère aurait fait ce geste s'il était resté au DC. Est-ce qu'il aurait pu l'aider. Est-ce qu'il l'aurait vu ? Pourquoi il est arrivé à cette extrémité. Le manque d'information que lui a donné le directeur de Tony plus l'attente la fatigue fessait une accumulation, mais ce n'était pas une raison de parler sur ce ton à son mari.

_**-Pardon Amour.**_

Le médecin lui fait signe que ce n'est rien. Brad l'avait pardonné facilement, car il pensait qu'il n'avait pas à avoir abordé ce sujet de plus c'était son mari il l'aimait avec les hauts et les bas.

Dix minutes plus tard ils sortent de l'avion récupéra le sac de voyage et fut accueilli par Jimmy Palmer. Ce dernier eut à peine le temps d'ouvrir la bouche que Peter Cooper le bombardât de questions.

_**-Où est Tony ? Comment va-t-il ? Pourquoi la-t-il fait ?**_

Il ne s'arrêta pas et le pauvre Jimmy n'avait pas le temps à réponde à une seule question. Brad lui demanda d'attendre et d'être arrivé a destination pour poser ses questions.

Il sort tous les trois de l'aéroport et prend la direction de la maison du Docteur Malard.

Jimmy se gara dans l'allée du garage.

Il écossait ouvrit la porte pour accueillir Jimmy et les deux amis du jeune Anthony. Il reconnut Bradley et rencontre pour la première fois M. Cooper, même si en quelque sorte il le connaissait. Tony lui avait beaucoup parlé de lui et lui avait même fait quelque confidence sur la passée en commun.

Le premier qui fus arrivé devant le docteur Malard fut Peter.

_**-Vous devez être M. Cooper. Je suis le docteur Malard, mais tout mes ami m'appelle Ducky. On fera plus ample connaissance après, car je suppose que vous souhaitez voir Anthony.**_

Ducky pointa la direction de ses escaliers et lui dit :

_**-Montez-les marches ça sera votre premier porte en face. Essayer de ne pas faire de bruit le jeune Anthony se repose.**_

Peter le remercia d'un signe de tête et monta les marches que Ducky lui avait fait voir. Il pouvait entendre encore la conversation. L'homme qui l'avait salué à la porte fessait de même à son mari.

Trop tresser de voir Tony, que Peter ne ce donna pas la peine de frapper à la porte avant de pénétrer dans la chambre.

Il semblerait que le docteur Malard avait raison son ami dormait. Ce qui apportât un sourire aux lèvres de Peter et que son ami dormait dans la même Possession que quand ils étaient à la fac.

L'italien dormait toujours sur le vendre. Ses mains sous l'oreiller et la tête sur poser sur ce dernier. Cooper ne pouvait pas voir le vissage de Dinozzo, car celui-ci avait son vissage tourné à l'opposé.

Le visiteur s'assoie sur le lit et posa la main sur l'épaule sur celui qui dormait et séquoia légèrement l'épaule.

-Réveille-toi

Aucune réponse. Il se répéta encore, mais seulement le silence lui répond. Au début Peter commençait à paniquer, mais se devais une blague de son ami. Il se persuadait que dans une seconde son ami allé sa tournée et lui faire un cri ridicule pour lui faire peur. Cooper voulait le devancer et hésita entre deux solutions. Un lui retirait sa couverture, mais se dit que c'était une vraie mauvaise idée. Il savait que l'italien dormait nu et c'était de sa faute. À la fac il réveillait Tony de cette manière et ce dernier l'avait menacé que s'il recommençait il verrait des choses qu'il ne vaudrait pas voir. Sur le coup Peter se posa pas de question, mais le lendemain il compris vite et avait arrêté comme son ami lui avait demandé.

La deuxième solution et de lui tirer son oreiller et ce qui fi. Sauf qui ne s'attendait ça.


	3. Chapter 3

Les personnages du N.C.I.S et Hawaii 5-0 ne m'appartiennent à leur créateur

* * *

**Réponse aux reviews :**

_**Doc53 :** Merci pour ton commentaire et d'avoir corriger ce chapitre. _

_**Angelii-ke :** Merci pour ton commentaire. J'espère que la suite te plaira. _

_**Mayawene**:Merci pour ton commentaire. Les fautes ne sera plus un problème. Grâce a **doc53** qui les a corriger et rendu le texte meilleur. _

_**Joker73** : Merci pour ton commentaire que je prend toujours plaisir a lire. Je suis ravi que sa te plaise et j'espère que sa continuera. _

_**Moonyhp **: Merci pour ton commentaire. Voila la suite. _

_**Lunarddu61****:**Merci pour ton commentaire. _

_**Annadriya :** Merci pour ton commentaire. En espèrent que la suite te plaise. _

* * *

_Merci a ce qui son mi l'histoire a suivre ou dans le favoris. _

_Un grand merci à **Doc53** d'avoir corriger ce chapitre. _

_Elle écrit aussi des histoire. Allai faire un tour. Cela vaut le détour. _

* * *

**_Chapitre 3_**

_**Hôpital de Bethesda salle d'attente **_

La tension dans la salle était lourde, personne ne parlait. Ducky, Jimmy et Brad étaient assis alors que Peter faisait les cents pas. Ce dernier n'arrivait pas à retirer de son esprit, l'image de Tony les poignets en sang et blanc comme un linge. Le tout suivi des pires minutes de sa vie. Il s'arrêta en face de Brad et lui posa la question qui lui brûlait les lèvres :

_**-Que va-t-il se passer pour Tony ?**_

Brad leva les yeux pour regarder Peter quelques secondes, se leva, prit sa main et lui indiqua de prendre sa place. Il s'agenouilla devant lui et lui tena la main et commença son explication.

_**-Un psychologue ira parler à Tony pour l'évaluer, selon sa conclusion, il pourrait le placer en psychiatrie.  
**_

_**-En psychiatrie, tu veux l'achever ? Il ne supporte déjà pas les hôpitaux, tout mais pas ça.  
**_

_**-Laisse-moi finir Peter. Il pourrait aussi lui conseiller un thérapeute ou un psychiatre. Dans tous les cas, c'est le médecin qui prendra la décision finale.  
**_

_**-Il n'a rien qu'ont peut faire pour éviter la psychiatrie à Tony ?**_

Brad soupira et échangea un regard avec Ducky. Il avait bien une solution, mais il savait aussi que Tony n'allait pas aimer. Il savait aussi que Peter la prendrait pour aider son meilleur ami, mais surtout son petit frère. Le docteur Pitt ne pourra rien faire pour l'arrêter, surtout lorsque son mari est déterminé. Il peut aussi ne rien dire, mais qui est-il pour faire cela ?

_**-Il faudra que Tony soit sous ta tutelle. Tu seras responsable de lui comme d'un enfant. Il faudra que tu prennes soin de lui pour sa santé et juridiquement, en gros que tu t'occupes de lui. Avec cela, le médecin t'écoutera un peu plus et prendra ta décision en considération.  
**_

_**-Et comment peut-on faire ça ?  
**_

_**-Il faut qu'un juge reconnaisse Tony comme une personne temporairement désorientée et inapte à prendre ses décisions par lui-même.  
**_

_**-Je peux le faire.  
**_

Son mari n'en doutait pas, car son compagnon était un des meilleurs avocats actuels et avait de nombreuses relations avec des juges dans cette ville, et certains lui devaient plusieurs services.

Ducky était resté silencieux et avait écouté la conversation des deux hommes et pour le bien d'Anthony, il se devait de les mettre en garde. Surtout le jeune M. Cooper, car son compagnon était un excellent médecin et devait se douter de ce qu'il se préparait à leur dire.

_**-Il faut que vous compreniez M. Cooper, qu'aider une personne dans la situation d'Anthony est très difficile et très épuisant aussi bien physiquement que psychologiquement. Vous devrez faire attention à chacun de vos propos. Il devra être surveillé 24 heures sur 24 et sept jours sur sept. Cela signifie : plus aucune intimité pour Anthony, ne plus fermer les portes quand il sera dans la salle de bain où dans les toilettes. En connaissant Anthony, je pense que cela risque de l'horripiler. **_

_**-Je sais. Se défendit Peter**_

Brad posa une main sur l'épaule de l'avocat et Ducky haussa un peu plus la voix pour bien lui faire comprendre que sa décision n'était pas si simple et pouvait avoir des lourdes conséquences.

_**-Est-ce que vous être conscient qu'il aura des hauts et des bat, mais principalement des bas. Il essayera de vous manipuler, soit vous monter l'un contre l'autre.**_

_**-Tony ne fera pas ça.  
**_

_**-Anthony a fait une tentative de suicide, ce n'est pas un geste anodin il va mal, très mal. Il ne l'a pas fait une fois, mais deux fois en moins de 24 heures. Il est déterminé. Donc je disais, il essayera de vous manipuler ou encore vous monter l'un contre l'autre. Il faudra rester unis et vous soutenir mutuellement. Est-ce que vous être prêt à faire face à des insultes ? Il pourrait vous attaquer en se servant de vos points faibles. N'oubliez pas de passer le relais quand votre santé se dégradera et que vous sentirez que vous pouvez craquer à votre tour. Un aidant épuisé peut devenir un maltraitant.  
**_

_**-Vous pensez me faire peur docteur Malard. Tony, je le connais depuis la fac, il est devenu en peu de temps mon frère, pas de sang bien sur, mais il est tout comme. Je ferais tout ce qui m'est humainement possible pour pouvoir l'aider, et rien, ni personne ne pourra m'arrêter.  
**_

_**-Je suis ravi de constater que vous avez décidé de prendre soin d'Anthony, mais réfléchissez à ce que je viens de vous dire.**_

_**-Rien à réfléchir, la décision était déjà prise avant qu'on monte dans l'avion pour venir ici. Tony viendra avec nous et c'est tout. **_

Il conclu cette phrase avec un ton ferme qui ne laissait pas de place pour une réponse. Peter regarda chaque personne dans la salle, comme s'il les mettait au défi. Tout le monde garda le silence et silence retomba dans la salle d'attente.

Au bout d'une heure, le directeur Vance entra dans la salle d'attente, suivit de sa femme et quelques agents du NCIS qui appréciaient l'agent Dinozzo. La première personne a poser la question tant redoutée ne fut pas le directeur Vance, mais sa femme.

_**-Comment va-il ?  
**_

_**-Toujours au bloc. Répondit Ducky**_

_**-Comment Tony a t-il pu à avoir un couteau, alors qu'il était sous votre surveillance docteur Mallard ? Questionna l'agent Balboa sur un ton accusateur.**_

Ducky n'eu pas le temps de se défendre, qu'une nouvelle personne entrait dans la pièce. Un être que personne ne s'attendait à voir. Jimmy qui était resté calme jusque-là, bondit de sa chaise et pointa du doigt le nouvel arrivant.

_**-Qu'est-ce qu'il fait là lui ?**_

Le directeur, Ducky Mallard et les quelques agents du NCIS présents dans la salle, avaient tous été choqués par les paroles et le ton qu'a employé Jimmy Palmer. Tous le connaissaient bien et ce n'était pas dans sa nature de réagir comme cela. Surtout envers l'agent Gibbs, le dernier arrivant. L'assistant du docteur Malard ne s'arrêtât pourtant pas là :

_**-C'est à cause de lui que Tony en est arrivé à cette extrémité.**_

Jimmy alla se poster en face de l'ancien marine et d'un ton furieux et emplit de haine, il s'exprima au sujet de tous ce qu'il avait sur le cœur, depuis le retour du Mexique, de son interlocuteur.

_**-Vous n'avez rien à faire ici agent Gibbs. Si Tony est là, c'est de votre faute. Bien sûr, vous ne lui avez pas demandé de se tailler les veines ou de se poignarder à coup de couteau, mais c'est tout comme. Vous être la pire personne que je connaisse. Tony vous voit comme son héros et vous admire. Pourquoi ? Cela me dépasse. C'est vrai, vous êtes un bon agent je le reconnais, mais vous prenez votre entourage de haut. Surtout Tony. Pourtant, il est votre agent principal, vous le traitez comme si c'était votre chien. Surtout depuis que vous êtes de retour de votre retraite. Jamais vous ne l'avez félicité, mais lorsqu'il s'agit de l'agent McGee ou David vous le faites. Vous lui criez de dessus toute la journée. Vous l'avez même privé de nourriture un jour, parce qu'il n'avait pas trouvé d'informations. Pour qui vous vous prenez vous pour dire s'il n'a pas le droit de manger, ou encore vous moquer de sa vie sentimentale. À cause de vous, David et McGee ne le respectent pas. Tout les jours, il doit subir des moqueries et leurs blagues d'un goût plus que douteux. Tony lui aussi est un excellent agent et un ami formidable. Cela fait des semaines qu'il ne va pas bien. Pour un enquêteur, je vous trouve bien aveugle et puisque vous ne voyez rien de ce qui se passe sous vos yeux. Tony ne dort plus et a perdu beaucoup de poids. Vous lui faites du mal. Mais vous n'êtes pas le seul responsable. Mcgee et Ziva le prennent toujours de haut. Il pensent qu'ils sont plus intelligents que lui. Par leurs diplômes où même leurs formations. C'est grâce à Tony si l'équipe n'est pas partie en fumée lors de vos soi-disant vacances. « Tu n'es pas Gibbs ». C'est la remarque que Tony recevait tous les jours et quand il faisait le travail à sa manière, ils rétorquaient « Gibbs ne ferait pas comme ça ». Tony a fait tout le boulot seul. Pourtant, le taux de réussite est resté le même. Ils n'ont pas levé le petit doigt pour lui venir en aide. Ils prenaient un plaisir de le rabaissaient Abby est a mettre dans le même sac. Oh pardon...**_

Bien sûr, Palmer n'était pas du tout désolé.

_**-J'avais oublié, il ne faut jamais parler d'Abby en mal. Grande nouvelle agent Gibbs ! Abby n'est pas parfaite. Elle est gentille et douce, mais cela ne lui donne pas le droit de faire les remarques qu'elle lance, où même se croire supérieure, et ce malgré la façon dont vous la traitez. Tony vous a sauvé la vie un nombre incalculable de fois et pourtant lui n'a pas le droit aux petites attentions dont vous couvrez Abby ou même un merci. Quand il est sorti dans l'eau après vous avoir sauvé. Vous ne lui avez même pas demander comment il allait. Alors qu'il avait encore une fois risqué sa vie pour vous.**_

Jimmy inspira un coup et dit lança quelques dernières paroles avant de se retourner :

_**-Je ne sais même pas pourquoi, je me donne la peine de vous expliquer tout cela. Surtout à un homme qui a comme règle « Ne jamais dire qu'on est désolé, c'est un signe de faiblesse ».**_

Avant même que Jimmy ne soit retourné à sa place, un tonnerre d'applaudissements se fit entendre et plusieurs agents lui tapèrent dans le dos pour le féliciter. Personne n'avait vu Monsieur Cooper se lever pour aller en face de l'ancien marin, sauf Jimmy qui se plaça juste devant lui. Palmer posa ses mains sur les épaules de l'avocat, pour le stopper dans son élan.

_**-Je comprends ce que vous voulez faire. Je sais que vous tenez à Tony. Pour cette raison, je vous demande de rester auprès du Docteur Pitt et ne pas faire de bêtises.  
**_

_**-Il le mérite pour ce qu'il a fait à Tony.  
**_

_**-Je ne dis pas le contraire, mais il est un agent fédéral, et ce n'est pas en prison que vous allez pouvoir l'aider votre frère.**_

Peter baissa la tête et son mari le rejoint pour le ramener jusqu'à sa place et garder un œil sur lui.  
Ducky demanda à Gibbs de le suivre pour aller lui parler et surtout éviter une émeute dans la salle, si une autre personne avait des comptes à rendre avec l'agent aux yeux bleus.

Jimmy n'était toujours pas retourné à sa place, il voulait parler à l'ami de Tony, mais sans que les autres agents ne l'entendent. Sortir de la salle d'attente était hors de question, surtout pour se risquer a tomber nez à nez avec Gibbs. Il pensa parler à demi-mots pour lui faire comprendre ce qu'il voulait dire à l'homme.

_**-Monsieur Cooper, vous devriez peut-être commencer à faire les démarches pour faire ce dont vous nous avez parlé plus tôt. Avant que le médecin n'arrive serait le mieux.  
**_

_**-Arrêter avec les monsieurs Cooper, mon prénom c'est Peter.  
**_

_**-Si vous m'appelez Jimmy.**_

Peter sortit et en un unique appel à un très vieil ami régla la situation. Avec plusieurs bons arguments, il avait réussi à avoir sous sa tutelle Tony. Dans moins de 30 minutes, un coursier viendrait lui livrer les papiers. Cela était le plus facile et le plus dur arriverait, quand son ami serait mis au courant. Quand il revint, il put distinguer un regard interrogateur sur certains visages des collègues de Tony et remarquer que le docteur Mallard était revenu aussi, mais sans le patron de l'italien.

Le médecin fut arrivé peu de temps, après que Peter ait eu ses papiers en main.

_**-Les personnes pour Anthony Dinozzo ?**_

Tous se levèrent pour rejoindre le médecin. Leurs visages exprimaient tous de l'inquiétude et ils avaient peur, de ce que le médecin pourrait annoncer.

_**-Bonjour à tous, je suis le docteur Burke. J'ai opéré Anthony Dinozzo. Il vient de sortir du bloc. Son pronostic vital n'est pas engagé, ce qui est une grande chance pour lui puisque s'il était arrivé ici quelques minutes plus tard je n'aurais rien pu faire... Maintenant, je souhaite parler à sa famille en privé.**_

_**-Cela risque d'être un peu compliqué, mais je suis le médecin d'Anthony et le Docteur Pitt également. Monsieur Cooper est lui aussi concerné. Nous devrions peut-être en parler plus au calme.  
**_

_**-On va aller dans mon bureau. Suivez moi.**_

Jimmy quant à lui, avait réussi à convaincre une infirmière de le laisser entrer dans la chambre de son ami et d'y rester.

Il resta bloqué devant la porte par peur ce qu'il allait découvrir. Voir Tony comme ça le terrifiait, pourtant il se dit qui l'avait vu dans des situations bien pires, par exemple quand l'italien avait eu la peste. Mais là c'était différent, Tony c'était volontairement fait du mal, pas comme les fois précédentes. Ne pouvant plus reculer l'échéance, il appuya doucement sur la poignée de la porte et la poussa. Son regard était viré sur le sol, il entra dans la chambre sans regardait en face de lui.  
Quand il regarda enfin la personne dans le lit, il recula de plusieurs pas sous le choc. La vision de Tony était dure à voir. L'italien était pâle, il portait un masque à oxygène et plusieurs fils le reliaient aux machines. Malgré qu'il soit sous tranquillisant et inconscient, ses pieds et poignets étaient attachés. Jimmy tomba sur la chaise sur à côté du lit et prit la main de Tony dans la sienne avant murmura :

_**-Oh Tony. Tu nous as fait une sacré peur. Si ton ami n'était pas monté te voir, tu ne serais plus parmi nous. Ton ami Peter est là avec le docteur Pitt. Ils sont inquiets pour toi. Tout est mélangé dans ma tête. Je suis inquiet et en colère contre es-tu déterminer à nous quitter ? Tu as encore toute la vie devant toi. Je pourrais dire que je comprend, mais personne ne le peut en fait. . . Je sais que l'agent Gibbs compte beaucoup pour toi, mais nous on est rien ? Regardes, Peter et son mari sont venus spécialement pour te venir en aide. C'est bien une preuve qu'ils tiennent a toi. Ils ont prit la décision de t'emmener avec eux. Tu vas allez a Hawaï. Je t'envie. La plage, le soleil. Je pourrais peut-être passer quelques jours. J'ai des vacances a prendre. **_

Les heures passaient et Jimmy restait seul dans la chambre. L'Italien et le bip des machines comme seule compagnie. L'assistant du légiste n'avait pas revu son mentor, ni le Dr Pitt et Peter. Il ne souhaitait qu'une chose, qu'il ne soit pas seul quand Anthony se réveillerai. Son seul vœu ne se réalisa pas. L'italien commençait à remuer ses paupières, il ouvrit les yeux qui étaient encore dans le vague. Au bout de quelques minutes, son corps s'agita. Jimmy pouvait voir qu'il essayait se bouger un peu plus, mais ses entraves bloquaient tout ses mouvements. Ce qui le fit revenir à la réalité plus vite et surtout pas dans les meilleures conditions.

Sa position et humiliante étant dans un lit d'hôpital en chemise et les poignets et chevilles attaché au lit à la vue de tous, de plus il se sentait vulnérable. On pouvait l'attaquer sans qu'il ne puisse se défendre. Il ne pouvait pas se cacher.

Jimmy observait Tony, qui essayait de parler, sa gorge sûrement trop sèche. Prenant le verre d'eau, il aida Tony à boire, sans oublier de lui remonter la tête. Il reposa le verre et regarda Tony, mais le regard qui lui lança, lui donna subitement envie de se cacher dans un trou de souris.

Tony tira un grand coup sur ses bras pour se détacher, mais rien n'a faire.

Sa position était humiliante. Dans un lit d'hôpital, en blouse, poignets et chevilles entravés au lit, à la vue de tous. Cela faisait qu'il se sentait vulnérable, comme si on pouvait l'attaquer psychologiquement sans qu'il ne puisse se défendre. Jimmy était là, il pourrait l'aider. Refoulant sa colère dans un coin de sa tête, il se força à parler d'une voix calme et douce.

-Jimmy, peux-tu me détacher s'il te plaît ?

-Non.

Comment ça non ? Inspirer, expirer. Le calme de Tony était mis à rude épreuve.

-Mon gremlin tripoteur de morts favori, détache moi. Aide moi.

-C'est justement en refusant que je t'aide et de plus, je ne suis pas autorisé à faire ce que tu me demandes.

Ce n'était pas facile pour Palmer de répondre de la sorte. Cela lui brisait le cœur, mais il devait tenir bon.

-Personne ne saura que c'est toi qui l'a fait.

-J'en doute. Je suis seul avec toi.

L'italien ne cacha plus sa mauvaise humeur et sa première victime fut Jimmy.

-Qu'est-ce que tu fous là alors ? Si tu ne veux pas m'aider tu peux partir. La porte est juste derrière toi.

-Tony tu...

-PALMER PARS !

-Non. Tony écoutes-moi.

-POUR LA DERNIÈRE FOIS : DÉGAGE !

Palmer recula d'un pas. Les mots que Dinozzo, lui disait, étaient comme un coup dans l'estomac.

-Cela suffit Anthony. Dit Ducky en entrant dans la chambre, suivi de Brad et Peter. Que ce passe t-il ici ? On t'entend depuis l'autre bout du couloir.

Tony ne répondit pas, car son regard était tourné vers les deux personnes derrières le docteur Mallard.

Peter et Tony ne se lâchaient pas du regard. Comme si aucun des deux ne voulait céder en premier ;

Tony se sentait encore plus rabaissé. Lui dans cette position et Peter qui était là. La dernière personne qu'il souhaitait voir lorsqu'il était en état de faiblesse.

Peter, lui ne savait pas comment réagir et encore moins quoi dire. Comment commencer la conversation ?

Dinozzo lâcha son regard en premier et fixa le plafond au lieu de s'intéresser aux personnes présentes avec lui.

Ducky avait entendu les propos que son jeune ami avait tenu envers son assistant. Avec la conversion qui allait suivre, mieux vallait que Tony ne soit plus dans cette situation.

-Anthony si on t'enlève tes entraves, tu devras rester tranquille. Et surtout ne plus crier. Il a d'autres patients dans cet hôpital et ils ont besoin de repos.

L'italien hocha la tête. Ducky et Brad se mirent chacun d'un côté du lit et enlevèrent les entraves.

L'italien se mit en position assise, replia ses jambes contre lui et posa sa tête sur ses genoux. Ducky quant à lui se tourna pour faire face à Peter. Ce n'était pas à lui d'annoncer l'arrangement qui avait été pris pour le bien être de son jeune ami.

Peter se mit à coté de Tony.

-Tony !

Le dit Tony ne le regarda pas et fit comme s'il ne l'avait pas attendu.

-Tony. Regarde moi.

Sans le regarder, il lui cracha :

-Tu ne devrais pas être à Hawaï, toi ? À te dorer la pilule au soleil avec ton mari.

Ce n'était pas un reproche. Tony souhaitait qu'ils partent, et continuent leur vie sans se soucier de lui.

-Non, comme tu vois je suis ici avec Brad.

-Non, sans blague. Je ne suis pas aveugle.

-Ne sois pas sarcastique Anthony. Cela n'est pas nécessaire. Intervint Ducky.

L'italien ne répondit rien au docteur Mallard. Il ne pourrait jamais lui parler comme il le faisait avec Peter.

-Tony, ce que Peter voulait te dire, c'est nous avons prit des dispositions à ton sujet.

-De quoi tu parles Brad ?

-On a eu une longue conversation avec le médecin qui t'a opéré. Il voulait te faire admettre dans l'aile psychiatrique de cet hôpital.

-Jamais de la vie.

_**-Tony, laisses moi finir. Peter et le docteur Mallard ont réussis à le faire changer d'avis.**_

-Je peut rentrer chez moi ?

-Non.

-Tu m'as dit que je n'irai pas chez les fous.

-Oui Brad ne t'as pas menti, tu viens à Hawaï avec nous.

-Tu me dit ça, comme si je n'avais pas le choix.

Tous se regardaient et plus personne ne parlait.

-J'ai le droit à une réponse ?

Ducky préféra laisser son confrère et son mari tout expliquer à Anthony et invita Jimmy à sortir, sous prétexte d'aller chercher à manger pour tout le monde.

-Vu comment sont partis Ducky et le Gremlins. Je pense que je ne vais pas aimer la réponse.

Brad ne souhaitant pas que Tony blâme son mari et prit sa défense avant que la discussion ne s'envenime.

-Tony, Peter tient beaucoup à toi. Il ferait tout pour toi.

-Laisse tomber Brad, je veut ma réponse.

-Le médecin ne m'aurait jamais écouté, si je ne t'avais pas eu sous ma tutelle et tu aurais fini en psychiatrie. Au yeux de la loi je suis maintenant responsable de toi.

-Tu n'as pas fait ça ? Comment ?

-J'ai du te faire reconnaître comme une personne temporairement désorientée.

Tony essaya de se lever. Brad le repoussa dans le lit pour protéger son mari et ainsi que Tony lui même. L'italien se débattait. Il ne pouvait pas croire que son meilleur ami lui avait fait une chose pareille. Il savait que Peter l'aimait comme s'il était son petit frère et ferait tout pour le protéger. Il avait été pendant des année sa seule famille. Cela ne lui donnait pas non plus le droit de lui prendre son indépendance. Il était en train de le poignarder dans le force que Tony utilisait pour se défaire de l'emprise du médecin l'épuisait.

-Tony calmes toi. Si tu continues, je devrais te rattacher. Je ne pense pas que ce sois ce que tu souhaites.

Il arrêta de se débattre et regarda Peter ?

-Pourquoi Peter ?

_**-Tu es très important pour moi. Je te protège et même de toi s'il le faut.**_

L'italien ne répondit pas, mais il se sentait trahi et incompris. Il était épuisé et c'est pour cela qui ne battait plus contre Peter. Il savait qui n'avait plus le choix ou même le contrôle sur sa propre existence.

Anthony Dinozzo était sorti de l'hôpital, trois jours plus tard escorté de toutes les personnes qui l'aimaient, sauf que lui ne le voyait pas comme cela.

Il resta deux jours chez Ducky avec Peter et Brad. Il ne sortait pas de sa chambre sauf pour les heures de repas et on n'entendit plus le son de sa voix. Brad pour apaiser les tensions essaya de lui parler, mais seul Ducky lui répondit.

En général, les conversations tournaient autour d'Hawaï et de leurs voisins. Steve Mcgarrett. Tony ne le connaissait pas, mais une chose était sûre, il lui sortait déjà par les yeux.


End file.
